vertexfandomcom-20200213-history
Bait
Baiting is a form of interception Meta design specifically to lure enemy players into making an unwittingly detrimental play. The execution of baiting a player comes in many forms, and usually incorporates retroactive execution from the user in a premeditated plan involving tells. The idea is generally to perform an action that would seem readable to the adversary, but may cancel or modify mid-way in order to goad said player out of postion. The term 'juked,' has since been adopted as a synonym for the folly of a player falling for a setup. Prominent TZDL players such as Argryia and Ru are known for using their own individual style of baiting, the former specializing in movement cancels to 'juke,' unsuspecting players. Principle The concept of a bait stems from a strategic technicality involving tells created by the user, with the sole intention of stimulating a desired counter-response. The author that enacts the premeditated plan to bait their enemy will deliberately do a light-touch or precautionary play such as a poke or possibly anything. The action would be noticeable enough to the enemy player, which he or she has the innate ability to respond to. When the enemy player responds in the proper manner that coincides with the initiator's plans, the initial action that provoked the enemy into replying might be cancelled or interrupted deliberately. This trap forces the enemy out of position because they not only wasted an action in the chronological order, but now must deal with the retaliation of their own action which might interrupt their own. There's a significant distinction between a cancel and a bait. A cancel seeks to negate any previous action done in the next post of a player's turn. A bait may involve a cancel, but it isn't necessary as certain moves of a character might deliberately telegraph an instant of an action but will not follow up on it. The mechanic is a simple allowance of a player's turn to perform any action given, and a passive turn to forefiet an attack is within the right of an author. A generic bait involves an action that is in the process of being executed, or an action that's easily completed with minimum commitment; whereas a cancel is any play or action that is stopped full force in the next turn, a bait looks to intentionally half accomplish an action that might seem harmful to a player and entice them into doing what the author had intended. The chronological order of a bait might not nesscarily be tampered with unlike a cancel; though both involve retroactive delivery to recollerbrate a reply based on what transpired, the latter rewrites the initial action entirely. The former may cancel, but often times the chronological order isn't immediately changed but instead modified based on the last action of the user falling for the trap, or might have not changed at all. The bait would guise itself as an action that would do something from a particular start, but if it doesn't execute at all then it will not be considered a cancel. Examples There are numorous ways of initiating a bait, but the most common ones involve tells, movement, pokes, and even String plays. A typical bait involving a non-cancel action, using a tell. In this example, Prima follow through with his initial action of raising his arm. His intention was premeditated as dictated by his next post after Secunda, because he had not fired until after Secunda moved. He "baited," Secunda into dodging prematurely by revealing to him the threat of being fired upon, and capitalized on Secunda's fear by firing on him while he's out of position. Secunda now is in a predicament of taking the bullet depending on what he does next, but his knife throw retaliation would be considered successfully interrupted since he'll have to respond to the bullet which comes before his knifes. The following examples assumes that Secunda planned to bait Prima. The typical bait in reverse using movement cancels The situation is now reversed in this scenario. Secunda's first dodge may have seemed premature, but it was crafted purposefully. The way in his first dodge was carried out was lackluster, seemingly leaving himself in an ideal position where he may dodge the aim of his opponent but as shown can redirect at a moment's notice when allowed. The momentum of his first action was worded specifically to avoid inertia and other, "physical," limitations with movement, so that way his next dodge would not lose the energy to escape Prima's aim. Now Prima may use the tell of Scunda's stop as an indicator, but Secunda's redirection may not seem obvious and may force Prima to strategize accordingly. This is assuming Prima doesn't have an ability or right to aim and fire at every increment of time: for further reading, see FRT. A simple poke bait strategy. There's two possible outcomes this scenario could have ended. Secunda could have fired his bullet and provoked Prima to move, but likewise Prima not moving notified Secunda through the barrier tell that there's an automated defense that protects Prima. This would explain his nonchalant attitude, and despite the ooc information pertaining to the play Secunda's character is justifiably aware of what he is up against. This subtle bait now allows the author of Secunda to evaulate his next move with In Character verification, and can consequently plan his next assault whether premeditated or otherwise. A poke is strongly advisable against enemies characters your character isn't familiar with. Category:Meta Category:Strategies